Chuck E. Cheese's
Chuck E. Cheese's Pizza Time Theatre 1977–1981 1981–1989 *This logo was used in 1981-1991 Chuck E. Cheese's/Chuck E. Cheese commercials. 1982–1989 *This logo was on 1981-1991 Chuck E. Cheese commercials. Chuck E. Cheese's (First era) 1984-1992 *This logo was in 1981-1991 Chuck E. Cheese commercials. The words "Pizza Time Theatre" were dropped from the logo and it simply became "Chuck E. Cheese's". The "Chuck E. Cheese's" typeface from this logo continued to be used on the red derby of the animatronic and walk around Chuck E. Cheese characters until 1995. Chuck E. Cheese's Pizza 1989–1993 The changes to the logo were a different font for "Chuck E. Cheese's" and the addition of the word "pizza" that was with the separate 1989-present logo in 1989-1995. Also, the font extending all the way to the chain's current logo was introduced for the first time. 1993-1995 Chuck E. Cheese's (Second era) 1994-2004 1994-1998 CEC_Prototype_No_Shadow.png|Variant without shadow. CEC_Prototype_Commercial_Logo.png|Variant used in some commercials until 1998. In 1994, Chuck E. Cheess’s introduced a new logo for their stores. This logo now features Chuck E. sporting a red long sleeved shirt with yellow circles, and a red/blue cap. It was used alongside the 2nd version until 1998. 1995–2004 ChuckECheeses1995Logo.png|Variant w/ Slogan CEC_1994_logo.svg|1989-2004 version of the 1989-present logo. CEC_94_PBS_Kids_Version.png|Variant used on some Chuck E. Cheese's funding spots on PBS Kids from 2003-2004. CEC_95_Symbol.png|Symbol only. NOTE: This version of the logo can also be seen on the back of the Tik Tak Clock ride at some CEC locations that have it. CEC Food, Family, Fun sign (captured from the Festival at Bel Air area).PNG|A Chuck E. Cheese's sign at the Festival at Bel Air branch with "Food, Family & Fun" on the green banner (notice the star on Chuck E.'s hat in place of the trademark "C") In 1995, the 2nd version of the previous 1994-1998 logo was introduced featuring a redrawn/more kid-friendly looking Chuck E. Cheese, now wearing a yellow colored log sleeved shirt with green lines, and a red and green cap with a yellow C on it, and the word "pizza" was dropped. Also, the name was reverted back to the one being used from 1984. This logo is still seen and used at some locations. 2004–2012 ChuckE.jpg|Alternate version of the logo. ChuckECheese's2004LogowithSlogan.jpg|Logo with slogan bandicam 2015-12-18 17-30-21-657.png|Variant used at some locations, which is just the 1995 modified. 2012–present ChuckECheese's2012AlternateLogo.jpg|Mockup logo (Circa 2012) ChuckECheese's2012LogowithSlogan.jpg|Logo with Slogan ChuckECheese's40thAnniversaryLogo.jpg|40th Anniversary logo (2017) AAEAAQAAAAAAAANoAAAAJGU0ZDQzMTI1LWNmNjEtNDk3Mi05YWVmLTAzZGQzN2QxOWMyZA (1)-0.png|Alternate version of the logo used on locations that remodeled from 2015-2017. In July 2012, Chuck E. Cheese's was given a rebrand, including a CGI makeover of Chuck E., and a new look. A new logo was created a year later to go with the design. The 1989-present separate logo as the 2012-present logo is still in 2017-present commercials. Chuck E. Cheese Pizzeria & Games 2017–present In July 2017, a brand new Chuck E. Cheese's concept was introduced at the Selma, Texas Chuck E. Cheese's location. A new logo was added and up close it has the old Pizza Time Theatre font and the Rockstar Chuck head. They also took out the S and the apostrophe in the 1981-1992 and 2017-present separate logo and added in "Pizzeria & Games." Category:Restaurant chains in the United States Category:Restaurants Category:Pizza Category:Games Category:Arcade games Category:San Jose Category:California Category:Irving, Texas Category:Texas Category:Fun centers Category:Birthday Party Category:United States Category:1977 Category:1984 Category:1989 Category:1995 Category:Family Entertainment Center